


Boys Have Secrets Too

by ALIKAI



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coming Out, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, High School, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Murder, Mystery, Relationship(s), Secret Identity, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-14 15:12:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16043021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALIKAI/pseuds/ALIKAI
Summary: Noel Kahn and Mike Montgomery? What can possible happen between them?





	1. Noel and Mike

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever Pretty Little Liars FanFic and I have searched for a good Noel x Mike fanfic and never really found one. I decided to write my own and I all hope you enjoy it all.

"Aria!"

Aria turns around quickly to see who was calling her name. "Hey Noel, whats up?"

"Hey I was just wondering if mike came to school today? I wanted to ask him a question about some homework."

"Oh, yeah he did but I haven't seen him actually. What did you need help on, maybe I can help you?" Aria gave him a kind smile

"It's nothing, I gotta get going anyways. If you see him would you let him know I was looking for him though?"

"Sure."

Noel smiles and walks away leaving aria in a state of wonder of when noel and mike became friends, or if they were even friends to begin with. Noel walks away frowning, he was determined to find mike as it was important. He really didn't have a question about homework as he could careless about that, it was something more he wanted from mike. Noel went to his next class with his mind on mike. He wasn't so sure as to why he was thinking so hard about mike. In fact, they only have one class together and hardly spoke. He wasn't in that class and was now wondering where he was. 

* * *

 

The bell rings for school to end and noel waits outside for aria to come out so he could give her something. As he waits he spots her with her friends, Hannah, Spencer and Emily. Also known as the friends of Alison. He isn't sure if now is the right time for this but he figured he might as well get it over with.  _'Come on noel, just give it to her and ignore all the other faces. It isn't hard you big baby.'_

"Hey aria, sorry to bother you again."

"Hey noel, it's okay."

"Uh- can you give this to mike for me please? He wasn't in class today and I don't have his number either. I was hoping he could text me so he can help me with some homework tonight."

"Oh... yeah sure, I'll tell him to text you."

Noel smiles and turns away to walk to his car but is stopped as he hears aria call out to him

"Noel? Uh real quick, how long have you and mike known each other. I actually had no idea that he would be friends with  **THE Noel Kahn.** "

"You make it sound like I'm a big deal or something. But uh not long, just met him in this class and he was a cool guy, so yeah. I gotta run though."

Noel walks off again feeling the eyes of aria's friends staring at him.  _'That wasn't so hard now was it.'_

* * *

Noel finally arrives at his home and heads up to his room. His parents are never around, always traveling the world on business while he stays alone with his older brother. Though, he is also never around as well. Noel may be popular at school, but outside of school he doesn't really have anyone. He throws parties to fill up that empty feeling inside but it really doesn't help. As he enters his room, he throws his backpack to the floor and sits on the edge of his bed with his head in his palms overthinking about everything as always.  _'I'll get what I want, I always do.'_ He kicks off his shoes and lays down on his bed staring at the ceiling thinking about his next move. 

"I know what I must do." Noel says as he sits up on his bed. He sits there for a couple seconds before he feels his phone buzz in his pocket. He takes it out and looks down at his phone. A message?

 

> _Unknown Number:_
> 
> _\- Hey is this Noel? It's Mike, my sister said you needed some help on some homework?"_
> 
> _Noel:_
> 
> _\- Hey mike! I was hoping your sister would give you my number. Yeah I need some help with some stuff, I was hoping you could help me if you weren't busy that is?"_
> 
> **_Phone number saved under Mike Montgomery_ **
> 
> _Mike:_
> 
> _\- Yeah I have some free time actually, you want to meet up somewhere or something?"_
> 
> _Noel:_
> 
> _\- What about my place, I can even order some pizza and stuff and we can chill after. My way of saying thanks."_
> 
> _Mike:_
> 
> _\- Sounds great actually, I guess I'll walk there?"_
> 
> _Noel:_
> 
> _\- I'll pick you up! Not so sure if you know, but I used to date your sister so I know where you live."_
> 
> _Mike:_
> 
> _\- Didn't know that, but alright."_

Mike goes downstairs to see if aria was home so he could ask her about dating noel. "Aria?"

She walks out of the kitchen with an ice cream tub and a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth. "Hey?"

"Hey uh I know this is random, but did you and noel date?"

"Where did you hear that from?"

"I was talking to noel and he said you guys dated."

"He told you that!" She sets the ice cream down on a table in an angry way "I knew he was up to no good!"

"Wow hey relax. He just said he was gonna pick me up so I can help him out with some homework and said he knew where I lived because you guys dated before. Did he ever come here?"

"A couple times, but it was nothing serious it was only a couple weeks and..."

"And...?"

"And I... maybe broke it off with him."

"You broke up with him? He didn't hurt you did he?"

"No mike he didn't. I don't know, everything just happened so fast I wasn't ready so, yeah."

Mikes phone buzzes in his hand and looks down to see a message from noel saying that he was outside. "I gotta go, I'll see you later."

Aria nods her head and grabs the ice cream and walks back to the kitchen.

* * *

 

"Hey man nice ride, did you buy this on your own?"

"No actually parents did, they have some money and they just give me whatever to get me out of their sight."

"That sounds harsh."

"yeah well, growing up like that you kind of stop  caring so it's no big deal."

"Hey, I don't mean to get into your business or anything but... how did you and aria become a thing?"

"Well we had a class together a while ago, thought she was super cute and just got the nerve to finally talk to her."

"Noel Kahn nervous?"

"Aww come on, you don't see me as everyone else does do you? I'm just me."

"Seems like you don't like the way people talk about you."

"Everything just isn't as it seems."

Mike was about to speak until noel stated that they just arrived at his gigantic home. That last comment noel made though, stuck to his head.  _'Everything just isn't as it seems?What does he mean by that?'_  

They both get out the car and mike is lost for words when he sees just how big the house is standing right in front of it. Mike starts to think to himself about noel's parents and what they do in order to afford something this big. 

"I know what you're thinking, big house. To tell you the truth, I hate it. So much... emptiness..."

Mike notices that noel wanders off thought wise just staring at the home with eyes of hurt and loneliness. 

"Everything okay?" Mike says to noel concerned.

"Yeah, sorry just kind of spaced out, let's go inside."

They enter the house and mike is beyond amazed at how clean and fancy it is inside. He tries not to think about all the materials and tries to regain his focus on why he's there. Not to snoop around. 

"So, what did you need help on anyways?"

"I'm having a hard time understanding conversions for Chemistry. All the millimeters to Centimeters and on and on just I don't understand. You have an  **A** in the class I was hoping you can help me out with chemistry in general."

"How do you know what grade I have in the class? They haven't even been posted yet."

"I... just assumed, you always get like an  **A** on every assignment and test..."

"Right... um yeah I can help you it's pretty simple once you get the hang of it."

"Awesome."

 Mike continues to help noel with his homework but notices that noel seems like he knows what he's really doing. He starts to wonder why he's really there.  _'Is noel playing dumb? Every example he does after me he does instantly without any thought to it and just gets it? Maybe he's a fast learner? What if he really is to no good? He is Noel Kahn after all, I haven't heard a whole lot of good stories about him...'_

"How's this? Did I get it right?" Noel says while smirking at mike

"Y...yeah, yeah that's right. Are you like a fast learner or something? Some of this stuff took me a while to get."

"You can say that. Guess you're just a better teacher than the actual teacher himself."

"Yeah..."

"I'm pretty starved, you up for that pizza now?"

"Yeah sure."

"Cool, let me order real quick and I'll be right back."

Mike nods and watches him walk upstairs. He starts to stare at noels backpack and wonders if maybe his notes could show that he really does know what he's doing. As he was about to touch his backpack he heard footsteps coming down and jerked his hand away quickly trying his best to not look so guilty.

"Pizza is on its way, wanna play some video games?"

"yeah, what do you got?"

Noel laughs, "Everything."

"What about some Call of Duty?"

"COD fan huh? Nice, it's on. Gotta warn you though, I'm kind of a champ at this game."

"Well you clearly haven't played against me to know that I'm the real champ at this game."

"That a bet mike montgomery?"

"Sure is, noel kahn."

Noel smirks at mike and they start to one v one each other trying to prove to each other who is really the best between each other. Noel gets in the lead by two points while mike is trying his best to catch up and beat him. The time starts to run out with noel still ahead but by one point this time. As mike looks for noel around the map he spots him and kills him tying the game. Noel gets angry inside and can't believe he caught up to him. As five seconds are left shots are fired and the game is over.

"Dammit!"

"Looks like I killed you..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you all enjoyed chapter one of this FanFic I will be uploading every other week(to the best of my abilities) and let me know what you all thought about this chapter in the comments.


	2. Black Hoodie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little shorter than the last, but I hope it has enough for you all to enjoy. The next chapters will have a lot more going on though!

"Dammit!"

"Looks like I killed you... noel" Mike said smiling at noel

"It seems so, next time you wont be so...lucky."

_**~Door bell rings~** _

"Must be the pizza! Finally I'm starving!" Noel walks over to the door leaving mike alone in the living room alone for a couple minutes.  _'Maybe noel isn't so bad. Maybe he just wants a friend around. I guess it can be pretty lonely in this big house.'_

"Got it!" Noel said excited. "We can it eat here in the living room or in the kitchen, whichever you like."

"kitchen is good."

"Ahhh classy."

They both sit down and began to eat the pizza both talking more about video games, which ones they both enjoy the most and some of things they enjoy doing on their free time. Mike had the most questions though, he seemed to have grown rather interested with noel with every question. Every question just lead to another.

"How do you it here, alone? I mean sometimes I stay home alone, but it's only for a couple hours then everyone comes home and most of the time it's just yelling and fighting between my sister and my parents."

"I was always with babysitters for as long as I can remember honestly. Not having them around now has become sort of a routine I guess? When they do come home, it's only for a couple days then they're gone again. We hardly talk but they always transfer funds into a bank account for me so I wont have to bother them. It gives me a lot of time to do things I guess."

"What kind of things do you like doing anyways? I honestly just see you as the popular jock who always has parties, cool cars... girls and yeah. But seeing you now, for you is pretty cool honestly. I like this side of you better than the picture everyone paints of you."

"Yeah well, everyone's got secrets."

"Yeah. Have you ever sat down with someone other then me and just talked?"

Noel shakes his head, "No. If anyone at school saw me right now sitting down and talking about feelings I don't think anyone would ever talk to me again."

"You're cooler this way, you know?" mike places his hands on top of noels but quickly jerks them away slightly turning red. "Sorry, uh I should get going though. I didn't notice the time and..."

"I can drive you home."

"No, It's fine. I need some fresh air anyways. Thanks for the food and stuff. I had fun..."

"Uh yeah, no problem I guess. Thanks for helping me with my homework. See you tomorrow at school?"

"Yeah! I'll see you then." With those final words, mike grabbed his things and went to the door and walked out the house leaving noel alone in his house of emptiness.

Noel sighs as he closes the door watching mike leave. He closes the door and heads back up to his room. he lays down and decided to go to sleep early for once. Lately he's been staying up late doing work and making sure everything runs smoothly.  _'Today was a good day. I couldn't find myself to do it, but hopefully soon I will.'_

* * *

Mike finally gets to his home and stares at his home for a couple seconds.  _'I should really be more grateful that I get to come home to a family.'_ Mike walks in and finds his mom sitting down on the couch grading papers from school.

"Hey mike."

"Hey mom."

"How was your day?"

"It was cool, I hung out with noel today."

"Noel? from what I heard he's bad news."

"Most people don't know him I guess."

"What did you guys do?"

"I helped out with some homework. He needed help and I think he really needed a friend so I went."

"What makes you think he needed a friend?"

"I'm pretty tired, I'm gonna head to bed. Night mom, love you."

"Oh okay, love you too." She smiled at mike as he heads up to his room.

Mike finally lays down on his bed and sighs with strange thoughts going through his head all of sudden  _'In a way I feel bad for noel but at the same time I'm not so sure what to actually think of him? He's cool, a lot different than I expected... but there's something about him and I don't know what it is.'_

**_~Aria knocks on his door entering mikes room with a smile on her face~_ **

"Hey, how was noels?"

Mike sits up on his bed and smiles back at her, "It was cool. Helped him with his homework and we played some video games and that's about it really."

"You guys talk about anything?'

"Not much really."

"Oh, kay. Well goodnight."

"Night."

Aria leaves his room with mike laying back down onto his bed ready to go to sleep and call it night. After a couple minutes he ends falling asleep with his mind on noel. 

**_~3:27 PM~_ **

Mike wakes up to the sound of sudden wind coming into his room. He sits up looking around, his door was closed but didn't remember closing it.  _'Did aria close my door'_ He looks at his window and see's that it's wide open. As he was about to get up and close it someone appears in front of him. Black pull over hoodie, black gloves, black pants, and black shoes. Before mike can speak, the person approaches him quickly putting his hand on mikes mouth holding a knife to his throat. The person shows mike a note card:

 

 

 

> _Scream and it really will be lights out for you_
> 
> Mike looks back up and nods at the person
> 
> _Where's your backpack_
> 
> Mike points to where he left his backpack at

The person presses the knife closer on mikes throat. Before the person walks over to his backpack, he puts a note in his hand and walks over to his backpack and puts it on mikes bed. He goes through it and pulls out an envelope. Mike looks at the envelope the person pulls out and doesn't recognize.  _'Is that mine?'_ the man points the knife back at mike and leaves through the window. Mike gets up quickly but cannot see where the person went. He goes back to his bed and looks at the note the person left him.

 

 

> _Don't bother telling anyone about this incident. You tell, I tell everyone your dirty little secret._
> 
> _\- A_

"My... secret... what secret..."

 


	3. A

**DID YOU REALLY ALL THINK YOU'D BE GETTING A NEW CHAPTER UPDATE? THINK AGAIN**

****


	4. The Second Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little longer but I hope you all enjoy it

**_~Knocking on mikes door~_ **

"Mike! You're gonna be late for school!" Aria yelled at him through the door

Mike groans opening one eye to look around and gets up quickly in slight panic remembering what happened last night. He looks around and sees his window closed but sees a note on his desk.  _'Was it real...?'_ He gets up and grabs the note and reads it:

> _Don't bother telling anyone about this incident. You tell, I tell everyone your dirty little secret._
> 
> _**\- A**_

Mike swallows hard realizing he didn't have a dream, someone really was in his room last night. Someone actually held a knife against his throat, went through his backpack and took out an envelope. What envelope did he have in his backpack? He couldn't remember why he would have one and why this A person wanted it. 

"Mike?"

Mike turns around quickly hiding the note behind his back as he hears aria call out his name

"Yeah?"

"You okay? You've been staring at that paper for a while and didn't even hear me come in. What is it?"

"It's nothing, uh can you get out so I can change?"

"Yeah."

Aria walks out and closes the door behind her. Mike sighs and sits down on his bed looking at the note again.  _'Who in the world is A? Aria? No... anyone can be A.'_ Mike shoves the note in his backpack and starts to get ready for school. Once he finishes he goes down stairs and sees aria waiting for him.

"Bout time, hurry up or else we're gonna be late."

* * *

On the way to school, silence overcomes the car between aria and mike. Truth is, neither of them really know how to open up to each other. They both love each other but have a hard time really expressing that to one another. They usually just end up fighting with one yelling at the other. Aria wanted to ask more about noel, she felt bothered about noel but wasn't sure if it's because mike hung out with her ex. Neither of them spoke up and they finally reached school where they both exited the car.

"I'll see you later aria."

"Wait uh mike, be careful okay?

"Sure."

They both walk off in different directions to their classes and meet up with their different groups of friends.  As mike walks into the hall he spots noel talking with his group of "friends" and walks by him not sure if to say hi to noel or just keep walking. He decides to just keep walking but is stopped when he hears his name called. He stops in his tracks and feels his heart racing a little faster. He felt jittery and wasn't sure what this feeling he was feeling was. 

"Mike! Where you going?"

"Uh, just going to my class."

"Aww come on, you still got a couple minutes. Why don't you hang out with me in the meantime."

"I...alright."

Mike walks over to noel with his group of "friends" who high five him. He fake smiles at all them and in a way feels angered looking at them.  _'They have no idea how lonely noel really is. If they really were his friends they wouldn't care what anyone thought and would actually be there for him instead of just using him for popularity and money.'_

"Mike?"

Mike looks at noel quickly realizing he zoned out. "Yeah?"

"You good? Looks like you zoned out."

"Yeah sorry, just couldn't really sleep last night."

"All good, we should get going to our classes though. Bell rang

"Alright."

"See you in chem?"

"Yeah, see you there."

"Alright, better cause you weren't around yesterday."

"Right... I'll see you later."

Noel smiles at mike and walks away his other jock buddies who point at other girls high fiving each other. Mike rolls his eyes and goes to his first class. He sits in his first class still feeling bothered by this A person as anyone could be A. For all he knows A can be in that very class and he wouldn't even know it.  _'It has to be someone close to me, someone I wouldn't suspect. What if A is noel? All of a sudden I start talking to noel and this mysterious person comes out of no where. Maybe noel has enemies? A can be anyone though...'_

"Mike?" His history teacher calls out to him.

He picks his head back up out of thought and looks at the teacher with a "I was paying attention the whole time" look. "Yes?"

"Did you hear what I said, I said if you can explain what major event took place in 1945."

"Uh-" 

The bell rings and everyone gets up immediately walking out the class and meeting up with their friends before the next one.  _'Saved by the bell.'_ Mike gets up quickly and tries to walk out of class without making eye contact with his history teacher.

"Mike..."

Mike stops walking and sighs turning around to walk back to his teacher 

"Yeah?"

"Everything going okay with you? You seemed really distracted today and it isn't like you to not pay attention in class."

"Yeah, everything is fine I'm sorry I just didn't really sleep well last night is all."

"I see. Well, if you are having a hard time with anything feel free to talk to me."

"Thanks." Mike nods his head and walks out of his class and walks to his locker to exchange his books for his next class. When he opens his locker he finds a note.  _'A note? Could it be A again?'_ Mike grabs it and opens it:

> _Meet me at my house after school_
> 
> _\- Noel_

Mike smiles to himself almost feeling like a little kid but quickly brushes it off and shoves the note back in his backpack grabbing his things for his next class, chemistry. Mike walks in his class expecting to see noel but finds an empty desk instead.  _'Maybe he's gonna be late?'_ The bell rings and still no sign of noel, the teacher looks around and lands his eyes on noels empty desk. 

"Hmm, not surprising."

Mike knew of noel but actually never really payed attention to him. He started to wonder if noel was always late now. As he starts to take things out of his backpack for class he hears someone walk into class

"Mr. Kahn, late again. Whats the excuse this time?"

Mike looks up instantly at the calling out of noels name and sees him smiling at the teacher. "I think you'll be shocked to hear I don't have one this time."

"Consider me shocked indeed."

"I'm full of surprises."

Noel turns away smile fading but smiles again when he sees mike on the way to his desk. He sits two seats away from his right but the person who happens to sit in between them isn't in class today. Mike turns to look at noel who happens to find noel...  _'writing chem notes in class? His notebook looks full of notes, there's no way he doesn't know what he's doing.'_ As he keeps looking at noel write, noel turns his head in mikes direction smiling at him with mike turning away quickly. He hears noel chuckle to himself and decides to corner eye him.  _'His smile, his eyes, his brown hair, his voice, that chuckle, his posture... STOP! Why am I thinking about this stuff...'_ Mike gets out of his inner thoughts when he hears the teacher calling his name.

"Mike... mike"

"Yeah!"

"I said pair up with noel today since laura is absent today."

"Uh right."

Mike gets up and sits next to noel as he sees noel looking at him smiling. Mike smiles back at noel and isn't sure if he should make eye contact with him or just look else where.

"So, looks like we're partners." Noel says to mike

"Yeah."

"You okay? You seem a little nervous?"

"Nervous? No... just had a rough night last night."

"Couldn't sleep?"

"Yeah, something like that." Mike remembered that he couldn't tell anyone what happened last night. If he did, A would tell everyone his "secret."  _'_ _What secret is he talking about?'_ Mike continues to argue with himself in his head going over all the possible secrets this A person could possibly have on him. Mike regains his focus and both mike and noel work together on chemistry problems that the teacher assigned to the class until the bell rings.

As the bell ends up ringing after a couple minutes both noel and mike pack their things and walk out the classroom together. Before noel walks away though, mike places his hand on noels shoulder to get his attention. Noel turns around and smiles at mike looking at his hand and back up at him with mike removing his hand quickly.

"Need something?"

"I... I was just gonna ask if I'll see you later?"

Noel smiles at mike and steps closer to mike putting his lips near mikes ear with mike staying still not sure exactly what noel was doing.

"You will."

Noel steps back looking at mike with a smirk and walks away turning a corner and out of sight.  _'What... just happened?'_ Mike could feel his face turn a shade of red just thinking about what noel did. That hot breathe brushing past his ear hitting his neck giving him goosebumbs.  _'Snap out of it mike! What the hell is going on with you?!'_

* * *

  ** _~Bell rings ending school~_**

Mike walks out of the school seeing aria with her friends and remembers that he should tell her that he's heading over to noels to hangout with him. He walks over to her with her friends spotting him first with them letting aria know that he's walking over to them. She turns around and looks at him smiling at him.

"Hey!" Aria says to mike while the others smile at mike.

"Hey, umm I'm gonna head over to noels right now, I'm not sure when I'll be home. Just thought I'd let you know so you know where I'm at."

"Wait." Hannah speaks up, "Since when are you and noel friends?"

"Yeah." Spencer adds.

"Since he asked me to hangout with him?"

"You know who noel kahn is right? Noel Kahn? The one who broke monas heart and treats girls like garbage."

"What they're trying to say is, be careful okay?" Aria says to mike.

"Yeah, I think I know."

Mike walks off annoyed with spencers and hannahs remarks.  _'They have no idea what noel is really like.'_

* * *

As mike ended up walking to noels, remembering where he lived, he finally arrived at noels gigantic door ringing the door bell. He waits in silence but doesn't hear anything, he looks around and also doesn't see noels car anywhere.  _'Maybe it's in the garage?'_ As he was about to ring the door bell again he feels his phone buzz in his pocket and takes it out to look at it.

> _Noel:_
> 
> _Door is open_

Mike then tries the door to see if it opens and it does. He walks in looking around slowly feeling creeped out. 

"Noel?" Mike calls out to noel who doesn't hear a sound other than the house settling. He walks in a little further and goes into the living room sitting down on the couch.  _'Maybe he's in the bathroom?'_ He was about to text noel that he was in the living room but hears a noise by the front door. He gets up and checks to maybe see if it was noel, to his surprise it wasn't.

"B...black hoodie, black pants, black gloves, black shoes... noel? Noel... is that you?"

The person in the black hoodie stays standing by the front door pulling out a knife from their back pocket making sure mike saw what they were holding. Mike starts to panic inside and it isn't sure what to do. He feels like it's noel playing a cruel joke on him remembering noel has a history of being a jerk, at least that's what he's been told.

"Noel, if that's you... this isn't funny."

The person in the black hoodie starts to move closer to mike with mike looking behind him looking for a way to possibly get out if needed. Mike then looks back at the mysterious person who now ends up running towards mike. Mike turns around quickly jumping over the couch still looking for a way out, even jumping out of a window is an option at this point. The person in the black hoodie as well as mike end up circling around the couch keeping the couch as a barrier between them for now. Mike starts to feel for his phone but realized he set it down on the table when he went to go look at what that noise by the door was.

The mysterious person then jumps over the couch leaping at mike trying to cut him with the knife. Mike dodged the leap and the knife just in time making his way to the front door. As he was running off to the front door, the person pulls the rug under mikes feet making him trip and fall. Mike tries to get up but is pushed down by the person stepping on mikes back. Mike starts to struggle starting to really panic as he starts to think this person is really going to kill him. The person then kicks mike on his side making mike cough and curl into a ball holding his side trying to breath for air. 

The person in the black hoodie then turns mike back onto his back with their foot placing their foot on his chest. Mike then grabs the persons leg trying to get it off him. He tries to push it off him but fails. Mike then decides to turn to the left still holding the persons leg twisting the persons leg as he turns making the person drop down to the ground.  He hears the knife drop out of the persons hand landing on the floor hearing the person scream out in pain. Mike turns around quickly but feels a hand on his leg pulling him back, he looks back and sees the person has the knife back in their hand. He was about to kick them but is too late when he feels the knife go into his leg screaming out in immense pain. Mike turns back onto his back kicking the person with his other foot in the head. He struggles to get up but does so limping his way to the front door bumping into someone falling back onto the floor.

He looks up and sees a familiar face

"Y...you..."


End file.
